


Demonic skills

by chaoticdean



Series: Suptober 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sex Talk, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticdean/pseuds/chaoticdean
Summary: Suptober 2020, day 3: demonic.Before Cas, Dean could always count on his abilities in bed to get him out of conversations he didn’t want to have. Now, though, not so much. (also known as “pillow talk post-coital with Cas”).
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949341
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Demonic skills

Dean used to pride himself on not needing anything remotely special to have great sex. After all, he was a simple guy, throw in a bit of manhandling, and a partner who knew what they were doing enough to have a good night, and he was fucking thrilled. Who needed a bed when you had a car to be bent over or a shitty dark alley empty enough to be fucked against a cold wall?

That was before he ever knew what Castiel’s weight feels like on top of him while he pounds hard into him, sending him straight into oblivion. Before he tasted the sweetness of his lips, the salt on his skin, before he witnessed lust overflowing his eyes, and before he ever felt fire underneath Cas’ fingertips dancing on his skin.

He’s pretty sure he’s addicted by this point, and there’s absolutely no going back. Sex has always been good for Dean, but this, with Cas? This is similar to being sent into the goddamn Sun.

When Cas finally collapses on top of him, both of them spent and panting against each other, skin shining with sweat and limbs all tangled up, Dean’s pretty convinced he’s won the fucking lottery.

Cas nuzzles against his jaw before he gets a hold of Dean’s shirt and cleans the mess on their stomachs. Dean would be entirely content sinking into sleep just like that, his angel pressed up against every single square inch of his skin, his scent overflowing him and his breath steady against his own, but Cas seems to have other projects as he settles back against him, dropping a kiss on his shoulder.

“You know we still gotta talk,” he says, his voice deep and calm, like he knows he has to play this softly.

Dean groans, not keen on wasting this blissful moment on another fight with his angel, “what is there to even talk about?”

“I know you think your demonic skills can get you out of conversations you don’t want to have, but it doesn’t work that way.”

“Are you referring to my sexual capacities as my “demonic skills”, babe? Because if so, I’m really flattered,” Dean smiles as he turns his head just enough to watch Cas.

The angel is propped up on one shoulder, his blue eyes fixated on Dean, like he’s actually committing every line of Dean’s face to memory. There’s a small smile on his face and Dean instantly feels bad, because he knows they do need to have that conversation. He’s just not sure he can handle it just yet.

“I don’t want us to fight anymore,” Cas starts, voice gentle as he lets his hand wander on Dean’s bare skin, avoiding his gaze, “I just… I hate it when you leave.”

“It’s still my job, Cas.”

“Why? We did it. The world is safe. There’s plenty of other hunters to take care of vampires and ghouls, Dean. Why are you so insistent on going back there when I’m right here with you?”

It hurts, hearing the ache in Cas’ voice, reading it on the lines of the face that Dean loves so much. He raises a hand to cup his cheek, turning his face just enough so that their eyes can meet.

“I don’t know who I am without hunting.”

“Do you think I know who I am without my grace? Yet I’m still here, right beside you, trying to figure out what it means for me to be human. And you keep… you keep leaving, and when you’re not here I just don’t know who I am anymore.”

It stings. Dean’s already feeling guilty enough about Cas losing his grace (even when it was 100% Cas’ choice, but Dean can’t help thinking if he hadn’t crossed path with the Winchesters all those years ago, maybe he wouldn’t be this miserable today), but knowing he keeps hurting him over and over again just because he’s unable to let go? Yeah, that’s the icing on the fucking cake, the cherry on top of it all.

Yet he keeps doing it.

“I know that you keep hanging on to this because it gives you a sense of use, a greater purpose, because it’s what you’ve known all your life,” Cas continues, his voice hoarse and sad, “I know you’re not doing it on purpose, but it hurts, and I keep… I keep struggling, and I just… I don’t want you to go, Dean. I just don’t want you to go.”

His voice cracks on that last word, and Dean’s heart just cracks along with it. He reaches for Cas then, tugging him closer, burying his head into the mess of dark hair he loves so much. He can feel the shudders on Cas’ skin as he massages his back, the angel slowly melting against him.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers after a while, “it’s all just so weird to me. I’ve spent my whole life running and now suddenly the world is seemingly safe and I feel like I’m no one if I’m not hunting.”

“You’re not "no one", you’re mine,” Cas whispers, the warmth of his breath sending goosebumps all over Dean’s skin.

“You know I love you, right?”

It’s all so new to him, saying those three little words that hold so much power like it’s as simple as saying hello. But it’s Cas, and Cas needs to know, Cas needs to understand how much he means to him.

“I love you, too,” Cas answers, his eyes wide as he raises his head to look at him, “but that’s not an excuse for us to keep hurting each other over and over again.”

“I know. I’m just trying to do my best here. I’m just,” Dean stops, ducking his head to look at Cas, “God, Cas, I suck at this so bad, I’m sorry.”

Cas’ voice is almost pleading this time when he says, “I just don’t want you to leave.”

“Do you want me to quit?”

There’s a beat in the room, and Dean knows that whatever Cas answers will set the course for what’s next.

It’s not like Dean really wants to keep hunting. He does it because it’s everything he’s ever known, because he doesn’t know what makes him Dean Winchester if he doesn’t hold a shotgun and fire salt rounds at least twice a week.

But this, what he and Cas have, what they’ve worked so hard over the past few months to try and give themselves a shot? In the end, it’s what matters, it’s what’s important in the aftermath of their fight with Chuck, and it’s everything Dean has wanted for the past decade.

So if Cas wants him to quit hunting, for good? Sure, it’ll probably be a hard change for Dean, but he already knows he’ll do it. Because it’s Cas. It’s always been about Cas. And he’s not ready to lose him because he’s unable to let go.

“No, I don’t think I want you to quit, forever,” Cas finally answers after a while, “I just want to figure out who I am in this world and I need you by my side to do it. I can’t do it without you, Dean.”

Dean kisses him then, sweet and slow, like he’s holding like a castaway to a life raft. Cas hums in content, both arms tight around Dean’s waist.

“We’ll figure it out, angel. Okay?” Dean whispers against his lips, dropping a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“So you’re not leaving for Manitoba?”

“No, I’m not.”

There’s a definite sigh of relief escaping Cas’ mouth as he presses harder against Dean’s body. Dean holds on, relishing the warmth of Cas’ skin against him, carding a hand through the thick dark locks of hair.

“In the meantime,” Dean adds, ghosting his lips over the hairline of Cas’ forehead, “how about I use some more of my demonic skills on you?”

“Mhm,” Cas hums in content as Dean’s mouth trails kisses down his cheek, “I think I’d like that. Your demonic skills are pretty on point.”

Dean can’t help but laugh, his voice muffled against the tender skin of Cas’ shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> _**rebloggable on[Tumblr](https://chaoticdean.tumblr.com/post/630995917951090688/demonic-skills)** _


End file.
